


It's A Girl

by JotunPrincess



Category: CSI: NY, Criminal Minds
Genre: Father-Daughter Relationship, Fem!Rossi, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Mac has fun, New York City
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-06
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-04-08 00:52:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 13,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4284405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JotunPrincess/pseuds/JotunPrincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The fall out of nine eleven caused a great number of people to seek out comfort of their loss differently. Mac Taylor was no different but what happens when the result in those days following the event come to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. It's a girl

**Author's Note:**

> So this is just a bit of an experiment see how it goes for the first run. I've been playing with the idea for the last few weeks.

As Mac entered the lab that day he was not expecting to be told that an old friend was there to see him. Who it could have been was a mystery to him, so when he saw Davida Rossi he couldn't believe his eyes. They hadn't seen each other since the first few days following 9/11. He could remember those first few days, they'd taken comfort in each other in more ways than one.

They'd once been good friends and on more than one occasion had gotten together for dinner with their respective spouses, when at the time Rossi's second husband would come to New York for business. It had been one such trip that they were there for 9/11. They had planned to get together that weekend for dinner.

"Hello Mac." She greeted. 

"Long time, no see. What brings you here?" Mac asked.

"You always were right down to business." She replied. "We need to talk."

"Well lets grab a cup of coffee and walk so we can talk." Mac replied. "So what brings you all the way up here, another book tour?" 

"No, actually few years ago I went back to the BAU. Been there since." she replied. "See you're still with the crime lab."

Mac nodded. 

"Do you remember when we last saw each other?" Rossi asked. 

"I do."

"Mac, I got pregnant after that week we were together." Rossi blurted out. "I got pregnant, found out a few weeks later. The baby was born in June. The math is right if you don't believe me. If You still don't think I'm telling the truth then run a DNA test."

"You wait until fourteen years later to come drop this on me?" 

The mat was right, the child would be fourteen right now. "If I have a child with you then where is he?"

"She is at a hotel right now waiting for me. Her name is Kain. K-A-I-N." Rossi spelled.

"But why now!? Why not then?" he asked again. 

"You had just lost your wife. I knew how much you loved Claire. I also know how you love and how guarded your feelings are Mac. So I kept it from you. It was safer this way. I didnt expect to be going back to the BAU at the time but I did. But right now I have a gut feeling that says something bad is going to happen and I want her to be safe."

"What makes you think she'll be safe with me?"

"Because I go after sadistic killers who are smart enough to track members of my team down and hurt them. I know she'll be safer with you than me right now. Please Mac, considerate it. You need to know who she is, her you. She's so much like you." Rossi explained. 

Mac bit his lip. "Let me think for a bit." he said. 

"When you have a minute, we're staying here. And there's my number when you're ready to give me a call."


	2. Meet the child

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mac meets his daughter.

It was at about seven that night when Mac finally called Davida. 

"Rossi?"

"Alright, I'll meet her. I'm free tomorrow at one, where do you want to meet?"

"South side of central park." Rossi answered. "We'll see you then."

"Okay." Mac replied. "But Davida, I need you to swap the inside of her cheek and put it into a sandwich bag. Meet me tomorrow morning outside the crime lab at nine. I want to run a DNA test." he wasn't going to lie. Part of him didn't want to believe her.

"Then, I'll see you in the morning." Rossi replied. 

~.o0o.~

The following morning, Davida swapped the inside of he daughter's cheek while she slept. Leaving a note behind that said she was off to get them some breakfast. Taking a cab to the lab Davida stood outside of the building waiting for Mac to show up. 

"You're early." Mac said when he spotted her.

"Good morning to you too." She greeted.

"Where is she?" Mac asked. 

"She has a name and it's Kain. Right now I would guess she's getting ready for the day." Rossi explained. 

"Does she even know why you're here in New York?" Mac asked. This wouldn't be just a shock for him but for her as well.

"Let me worry about that part. I need to get back and you have some DNA to test." Shoving the sample into his hand she left him there.

~.o0o.~

At one that afternoon Mac waited in the park for Davida and Kain. 

From a distance Davida could already see mac waiting for him and handed her daughter a few dollars. "Go get three ice cream cones from the vender and come back to whatever you'll have, make mine strawberry and make the third a vanilla." She told her, handing the teen the money. 

Kain gave her mother an odd look but nodded, heading off to get three cones.

"Mac." Rossi called to him when she was close enough.

"I cannot believe you kept this from me. I've had a kid wandering around for years. I ha-" Mac noticed the missing body. "Where's Kain?" he asked. 

"I sent her off to get us some ice cream. We had lunch a little while ago. She's right there." Rossi pointed, so Mac could follow her finger to the teen.

Kain was fourteen years old and looked like her mother. Thick locks of black wavy hair, pulled back into a messy bun and light olive skin ton. She was of a slim but athletic build, with long legs, even for her height at standing five foot six. 

"She's got your blue eyes. The minutes I saw them, I could only think of you." Rossi confessed. 

Mac wasn't going to lie, his daughter was beautiful. 

Kain came over to them handing her mother her ice cream. "Hi, are you a friend of my mom's?" she asked.

"Kain, this is my friend, Mac Taylor. He works at the New York Crime lab." Rossi explained taking the extra ice cream and handing it to him.

"Thanks." Mac extended his other hand to shake Kain's. 

"Nice to meet you." she replied. "So you and my mom ever work together?" she asked. 

"No, I just handle all the DNA and trace. Your mom would end up working with people like my friend Don. He's a homicide detective." 

Kain nodded in understanding. "Why don't you walk ahead in front of us so we can talk?" Rossi told her. "I think there's a playground up ahead with some swings on it."

Kain didn't need to be told twice and she started off down the path.

"She looks like you for the most part."

"But she's as stubborn as you." Rossi replied. "I'm sorry, I kept it from you all these years. But now it not the time to hate me for it. Now is the time to get to know your daughter. She's amazing Mac. A great student, talented, she even has an ear for music. I remember, you like to play jazz music with that bass of yours. Do you still have it?"

"Yeah, I still have it. I play at a little club every Wednesday." he replied.

"So will you take her?" Rossi asked.

"You aren't going to end your contact with her are you?" Mac asked. "This isn't your way of abandoning her, is it?"

"No, I couldn't give her up. She's my baby, always. But I want her out of harms reach, I feel like she'll be safer with you. I'll still call and write, if I can I'll even visit." she explained. "I'm not going to leave you high and dry. I'll send money for her. I have some of her things with me in the car we drove up in." Rossi finished.

"Does she even know you're leaving her here?"

"No. I didn't tell her, I just brought her up. We've been here for about a week now. I didn't want to tell her because I wanted to enjoy these last few days with her before I left her here. I won't get to hear her singing in the shower, or down stairs getting ready for school. I'll be just me and the dog." Rossi explained. 

Mac sighed. Davida had a point, he would have his daughter, this wasn't going to be easy in the least, for any of them.

Dave made a promise to bring Kain the following morning. That way she and Mac could have the chance to get him settled in the spare room of his apartment.

~.o0o.~

The following morning Davida drove them over to the crime lab where Mac waited for them outside.

Kain smiled at Mac, waving at him and giving the man a cheerful good morning. 

"Hey Kiddo, go one down the street and get me a coffee from that shop we passed. You know how I like it. The change is yours." 

"Sure Mama." Kain headed off down the street.

"My car is over here." Mac replied. Popping the trunk of her own car Davida pulled out a few boxes of Kain's things and a laundry bag full of clothing as well and an acoustic guitar case and violin."

"How did you manage to get her packed, without her seeing it all?"

"I put it all in the trunk while she was sleeping. I had her sleep in my room so I could get it all done. I got the things I knew she would want most. Movies she likes, her CDs, few pictures and a few of her favorite books."

"What made you so sure that I would even take her?" Mac asked. 

"If you didn't then I would have taken her home, put all this back and forgot it ever happened. But I had a good feeling you wouldn't allow me to just leave the state with her without wanting to know her. Now please, this is for her safety." Rossi reminded him. With both trunks now closed she turned to him.

"Alright, alright." Mac replied. Going into the car, Rossi pulled out a manila envelope. "This is her stuff. Copies of shot records, transcripts and literally a manual on her. This one is full of school pictures, and photos of her growing up from day one until now." She added. 

"Mom! I got it." Kain called as the trotted up to them.

Rossi hugged her around the shoulder. "Thank you, Baby. We are going to hang out here for a little bit. Grab your bag, so we can head up." Kain did as she was told. The bag contained her laptop, wallet, and cell phone. Her charges were stashed away inside of her suit case, which was now stashed in mac's car.

Mac as Kain asked questioned about his job to which he gave the best answers he could.

Getting up to the 34th floor Mac got them into his office. 

"Kain."

"Yeah, Ma?"

"Remember when you asked me about who your father was a few weeks ago?" 

The blue eyed fourteen year old nodded. "Is this a conversation we should be having in front of your friend?"

"Well that's just it. Mac is your father. I brought you up here to meet him." Davida replied. 

Kain looked back over to Mac a bit lost for words. Her mother had never spoken of Mac. Not where he lived or what he did or even if he'd been alive. Thinking back to her own appearance she thought of the features she had like his. 

"That's not the only part. I brought you up here, because it's to dangerous for you in Virginia." Kain got to her feet, "I want you to live here."

"You can't! I don't want to be here, I want to go home with you."

"I want you home, but things are getting to dangerous. I don't want someone getting at me by coming after you. This is the only way I can think of keeping you safe. I promise I will still call you and video chat when I can. But this is final. I'll come visit you when I can."

"This isn't fair!" Kain's lip trembled. "I don't want to stay here."

"One day I will bring you home again. But I would feel better if you lived here." Rossi moved to pull her daughter into a hug but was pushed away.

From his desk Mac watched, he didn't think anything would be welcome from him.

"There's no negotiating thing, baby. I packed a few of your things and Mac now has them in his car. I'll call you in a day or two. I love you." Rossi left it as was even though the tears in her daughters eyes were making her wish she didn't have to do this to her.

Walking out of the office Rossi headed for the opening elevator.

Watching her mom go Kain sniffled. 

After about five minutes Mac finally stood up and moved to touch Kain's shoulder only to flinch back when she jerked away from him. He couldn't blame her for being angry. "Sorry. I'll be right back, please stay here in my office."

Kain was just as tight lipped as MAc could be at that moment and sayed where she was whle MAc left to go find Jo. He found her in her office and sighed with relief a bit.

"Hey mac." she greeted.

"Jo, I need to tell you something and quickly and then I'm gong to leave for the rest of the day because I have to handle a few things." HE said quickly.

"Of course, i something wrong?" Jo asked in her southern accent. 

"An old friend of mine just showed up the other day told me I had a daughter. I did a DNA test myself, she is my daughter. My friend left the child with me and I now need to get an upset teenager settled in my place. I need you to hold down the lap for the rest of the day and possibly part of tomorrow. Can you do that for me?" he asked. 

"Of course. Go, go, call me later if you get the chance." Jo said. "Hurry up and go on then."

Leaving Jo's office Mac headed back down to his. Kain was sitting on the couch now, still looking just as upset as she had been but the tears were drying on her cheeks. Handing her a few tissues from the box on his desk Mac thought. 

"Come on, we'll go get you a few things to help get you settled in my place. You mother packed some of your stuff for you, so you wouldn't be starting from scratch." Mac said. Knowing he wasn't going to get anything out of her Mac simply collected his things, the folders Rossi had given him and started to head out. Kain followed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah, just a tidbit for everyone, I play two instruments. I thought the kid should have some talents or hobbies. And what was better for the father and daughter to bond over than music? Still debating if she'll play a sport for something physical.


	3. Kids are complicated (Least mine came with a manual)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kain comes with a manual.

Mac drove to his place first, Kain quiet the entire way with a pregnant silence between them. Pulling up to his building Mac helped grab her things from the trunk and take them in. 

“We can fix the room up however you want. There’s some stuff of mine in the closest but I’ll clear that all out, and it’s yours for use. If you want to move the furniture around I can help you.” Mac offered. Setting down the box he was carrying the opened the door.

With a few trips made by father and daughter they had all of Kain’s things into her room. “Thanks.”

“You’re welcome. If you need me I’ll be in the living room. Take a chance to go through everything, start setting up and make a list of some things that you’ll need to go for yourself today.”

Instead of a proper answer Kain only gave him a thumbs up as she sat down on the queen sized bed.

Heading to his own bedroom Mac set about changing his clothes, settling for a sweater and jeans. Taking out the packets that Davida had given him he headed onto the living room to start reading.

 

Mac-

I wasn’t lying when I said you should read this. This is everything you should need. But it’s only the basics, the rest you have to find out by yourself, but so you’re not struggling to get to know her, learn her habits or feed her here you go.

Rossi.

Kain Mackenzie Rossi is her full name. I thought her name should have something to do with you.

Her birthday is June 26, 2002. She took her sweet time coming into the world. She was almost two weeks late.

You are named as the father on the birth certificate. In addition to the birth certificate, you’ll find her shot record. It’s up to date and she’s already had her yearly. Social security card is in there as well.

Now the parts that’s you need to remember.

Kain loves food. She hates:  
-Liver  
-Brussel sprouts  
-Avocado  
-Cabbage

Her favorites are:  
-Onion  
-Yams  
-Mushrooms  
-Broccoli  
-String beans   
-Cauliflower. 

Just to name a few.

Not to say that she doesn’t like other foods. She loves to eat but those are her favorites. Kain can cook, I mean really cook. She knows how to throw down in the kitchen. There’s a chance you may come home to a full cooked meal.

Watch out she loves cheese, she won’t even eat it on crackers or with fruit, just straight cheese. 

Fruit. Always keep some on handy, they make really great snacks for her when she’s doing her homework. Frozen grapes, sliced apples and peaches are her favorites. Kain enjoys strawberry applesauce.

For the most part Kain eats very healthy for a teen but that doesn’t mean she doesn’t like junk food. 

Here’s an easy bride, candy:  
-Reeses (all forms)  
-Pixie sticks  
-Nerds  
-Sweet tarts   
-caramel turtles  
-Hershey bars  
She also has a thing for pickles, I almost forgot that bit. Kosher dill pickles are the only ones she’ll eat. She does not like peanut butter and jelly sandwiches. She enjoys salsa. She will eat it out of the damn jar, I lie to you not. 

Cereal:

-Frosted mini wheats  
-Coco puffs  
-Fruity pebbles   
-Cookie crisp  
-Lucky charms  
-Frenchtoast crunch  
-Honey nut Cheerios

Hot cereal:  
-Cream of wheat  
\- Maple brown sugar, Blueberries, strawberries, peaches and cream.

That covers the food. You’ll want to know all that or keep this in handy for when you end up grocery shopping. I know it seems a bit much but it is stuff you’ll want to know so you aren’t trying to stay above water or find yourself wasting money.

Now, here’s how I did things in my house. I took her to work with me from time to time and she stayed with a friend while I was on a case. She can stay home by herself but I was always in other states and didn’t want her alone with only the dog.

Kain does chores, dishes, vacuuming, laundry, and bathroom clean up and trash, 15 bucks a week was her allowance. Chores were done on Saturday and then she pretty much got into whatever she was going to do. She’s pretty good about doing them on her own. You might have to remind her about the trash until she gets the days that they collect right in your area.

Kain is a relatively good student. Usually all Bs She has trouble In math sometimes so be prepared to see Cs and maybe the occasional D. When she brings home a D don’t get mad at her and yell she only shuts down. 

Just have her set up a skype call with Reid, he likes to help her. She likes to try and figure things out for herself so she’ll try for a good while before letting you help.

Now a few habits of hers.

First off Kain likes to go to sleep with the TV on. She had one in her bedroom and would usually set the timer and it would go off. Living in Virginia is very quiet, so I don’t know how much she’ll like being in the noise of New York. She has a DVD player and some of her favorite movies.

Second Kain has a small collection of stuffed animals, they all have names. The most important one is a large stuffed bear named Jean-Claude (hell if I know where the name came from) that a co-worker got for her a few years ago as a gift. She loves that bear and it’s her favorite comfort item.

Third she’s a heavy sleeper and not a morning person. Never has been. 

Fourth is she loves animals. Hedgehogs, platypus, and horses are her favorites.

Fifth is that Kain can sometimes be very mature for her age and you forget she’s only 14. But some days and moments she is a teen. She’ll whine about things not being fair and pout, and beg you to cook dinner even though she can easily do it herself. She wants to have fun and she has her dreams.

Sixth is Kain has great manners. Please, thank you, excuse me the whole nine but she likes to not use them unless where it really counts. She's a teenager and does it because it make me rol my eyes at her.

My message to you Mac, just get to know her. She’s amazing to be around and smart, I think you’ll enjoy this time with her. I mean how many people can say their kid came with a manual? These are some starting points for conversation. These are things you’ll want to remember, hey could mean the biggest difference on a bad day, or if he’s feeling down. Listen to her. Sure forget some of it but it helps to know your child.

Good Luck.  
P.S. I’ve left a bit of money for you to help get her settled. Five hundred dollars.

~.o0o.~

Mac sighed as he set the packet down and pinched the bridge of his nose. Getting up for a drink of water he went to check on Kain to see how she was doing. Finding her laid out in the middle of the floor like a star fish he smirked. 

She had managed to move the dresser to the other side of the room so it was by the window, the bed was now in the corner leaving more of the floor open to how he’d had it before. 

“Did you think of anything you needed to get today?” he asked.

“Yeh.” She replied. 

Sighing Mac doubted he would get much out of her for a while. 

“Okay, come on. We’ll pick up something for dinner.” Mac added. 

Kain picked herself up off the floor and gathered her purse, phone and Ipod.

~.o0o.~

Kain sighed as she stepped outside. Before the idea of coming to New York had been so appealing to her. She had been looking forward to it. At first the noise had been an experience, now it only served to annoy her.

Once they were both in the car she put on her headphones to drown out the noise and to hopefully deter Mac from talking to her. 

Sighing, the new father waved a hand in front of her face.

Removing the headset she looked at him. “Any ideas what you’d like for dinner?” he asked. “We could order a pizza, Chinese or I could make burgers and fries?”  
“Burgers are fine.”

“You’re not going to talk to me are you?” Mac asked. 

“I don’t feel like talking to anyone, you or my mother.” Kain answered.

Mac nodded, “Alright, I get it.” He couldn’t be angry with her or even annoyed, her life was turned upside down in a matter of hours.

Setting off down the street he got drove them to a department store. "Alright, your mother left some money for you to get your room together. Want me to leave you here while you handle that and I get the stuff for dinner?"

"Fine by me." She answered.

"Let me have you phone." he said. 

"For what?" she questioned. 

"So you'll have my number."

Giving over her phone she let him program the number into it. He almost put him self in as Dad but went back and changed it to Mac. Saving the number he gave it back to her. "I won't be too long, when I'm done I'll come back to find you." he said. 

"Alright." Pocketing her phone again she headed off for the bedding.

Mac pulled out his phone to call Jo.

"What the hell am I doing?" he asked her.

"Becoming a father." Jo answered. 

Mac sighed. "I'm not getting more than three words at a time in answers, she already said she's not interested in talking to me or her mother. She's going to be angry at me because she's here with me, she's going to be angry at her mother for doing this." he said. 

"Yeah she's going to be angry. I bet by dinner time she'll have calmed down a bit. Make something to eat try to get her involved in making dinner with you, talk to her. Get to find out about her. Don't make it seem like you're not interested in getting to know her." Jo explained.

Mac nodded even though Jo couldn't see him. "Alright."

"Now what are you doing?" 

"I'm going to get something to make for dinner tonight. I left her in a department store with the money her mother left her." Mac replied. 

"Mac, how are you so sure she won't run off?"

"I'm not, but I can't start this off with me automatically not trusting her. I have to give her a chance so Kain can see that I trust her."

"I'll be on stand by." Jo replied. 

~.o0o.~

Half an hour later Mac returned to the store and started to look around for his daughter. The new father soon spotted her and watched his daughter for a few minutes. Knowing where she was he went to do something of his own. After another half hour he returned to find her finishing up and paying for everything. 

"I need clothes." Kain.

"Want to try one of the stores down the street?" Mac asked.

"Alright."


	4. Getting to know her

Getting home the pair managed everything inside before plopping down on the sofa just happy to have gotten it all in the door. "It's still pretty early. Start on dinner at about five have it ready by six." Mac replied.

"Fine by me." Kain got up so she could get started on settling in further. 

About an hour later Mac knocked on the door frame to see Kain writing in a journal. Looking around he found that it looked more like a teenage girl lived in it. There was color and a poster of some boy band on the wall. The bed spread was purple with flowers on it, a few stuffed animals lined the wall where the bed touched it. The bear Davida had mentioned in the manual was next to his daughter with the pillows. "Hey, dinner is just about done if you wanna get washed up."

"Be right there." she replied.

Mac headed off to the kitchen keeping an ear out for her. Hearing bare feet walk along the floor as he let her find the bathroom for herself. 

Mac set dinner on the table with two glasses of water and waited.

Kain finally appeared in the kitchen and sat down across from Mac at the table. 

Both dug into their plates before Mac was finally the one to break it. "I'm not going to say you don't have a right to be angry. Be angry. But at least give this a chance. I'd like to get the chance to know who you are, who my daughter is. But I can't do that if you plan on shutting me and the rest of the world out." Mac explained.

For the first tie since meeting him, Kain looked Mac in the eyes.

"You don't know what you're doing. I bet you've never even hung out with someone my age."

"Yeah but I use to be your age once." Mac pointed out.

"You were a guy, I'm a girl. We're different. I need my mom."

"Yeah we are different. You still have your mom. You can still call her and get in contact with her. I have female co-workers and friends that you can talk to if you feel like you can't come to me. I trust the people I work with with my life. I would trust them with you as well. I mean they kind of named me the godfather for their daughter." he added.

Kain didn't look impressed. 

"I'm trying here Kain. I never thought I would end up having kids after my wife died, then your mom comes up here and shows me you. I'd like to get to know you, to try being the father you never had." 

Kain sighed. "Alright, we'll give it a shot." 

Mac smiled. "Good."

"Now can you answer something for me?"

"Sure."

"Why is it suddenly so dangerous for you to stay with your mother after all this time?" Mac asked.

"Over the years the team has been attacked. First it was Hotch, the guy killed his wife. Hotch lived, but now he's a single father. Then there was Em, that got really messy. But maybe mom feels like they might come for her next." Kain explained.

"And if you're up here in New York, suddenly off the grid."

"No one would really think to look for me." she said." 

Mac nodded. "Right then."

"Dinners good. Your Burgers are way better than the one's Hotch tries to make." She said. 

Mac smiled, "Good to know."

~.o0o.~

Mac laid dow some ground rules for Kain. Going by what Rossi had put in the manual he gave her the same chores to do. But not before warning her about the hours he worked. That he would sometimes be called away early in the morning or the middle of the night.

Together they did the dishes before heading into the living room to talk a bit more. "You play bass?" Kain asked.

"Yeah, I've been playing for years now. On Wednesday nights I go to a little club to play." He replied. 

"Can I hear you play?" Kain asked. 

"Alright." Mac grabbed the bass, putting the strap over his shoulder and beginning to pluck at it. 

"Mom never told me where this music bt of mine came from. She can't play a lick, but I play violin and guitar."

"I saw the cases." Mac said putting his bass back on the stand. "How did that end up happening?"

"Mom, listened to one of the other mothers around the school. Said that if the child wants to play something like the guitar you should make them learn a classical instrument as well, so I picked the violin. Only did it because I wanted to learn Devil Went Down To Georgia." Kain grinned.

Mac shook his head. 

"So what should I call you?" Kain asked. 

"I guess you can just call me Mac until you want to call me dad, if you ever want to call me dad." Mac answered.

"Well today is Thursday, tomorrow you and me will go around the city so you can start learning the way to my job and what will be your high school. I will enroll you on Monday, no excuses. From there, come on down to the lab. Tomorrow I'll take you to meet the rest of my team."

"Okay." she replied. Looking at the time Kain stood. "I'm gonna shower and then head to bed." She told him. 

"Alright." HE didn't blame her. 

Mac waited until he heard the water running before going out to the car for one last thing. He'd found a decent sized TV to put in Kain's room. Going in he set it up for her and put himself back on the couch.

Coming out of her room with her dirty clothes in hand, and hair still wet she called a soft good night, only to come back a moment later and thank Mac for the gift.


	5. Meet the team

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> KAin meets the team and shows off a bit of what she's learned at the BAU and they bond a little bit.

Mac woke up at his usual time and headed out for a run. He wasn't cutting it short, he'd checked the locks and made sure to leave a note just in case. Though upon getting back home he found that his daughter was still fast asleep.

MAc had to stop himself from laughing out loud. One arm was behind her head, the other stretched out, her right leg under the left one drawn to her body form the number four and her left leg extended out and uncover from the knee down while she was uncovered from her belly button up. 

"Kain, Kain." Mac called as he entered the room further to shake her shoulder. 

"No." She groaned.

"YEs." Mac replied. At the foot of the bed he ran his finger down her foot. The action nearly getting him kicked. 

"Are you nuts?" she asked.

"I didn't know I'd get that reaction." Mac replied. 

Kain was a tangled mess of hair that fell into her face and a bit of dry drool on her cheek. Flopping back over she pulled the blanket over her head to go back to sleep.

"No, no, no. Time to wake up and greet the day the sun is up." Mac said.

"I don't wanna." She replied.

"Either get up or I get cold water." Mac threatened.

"Alright, alright, you win." Kain kicked the covers away and started to head for the bathroom so she could start waking up. "It's six in the morning!" Kin cried out.

"Yup, we need an early start, so get dress and ready for the day, get something to keep yourself occupied in my office. We need to get going before the diners and good breakfast spots get crowded."

"As much as I appreciate that you want to take me out for breakfast, I rather sleep, and good up something in about and hour or two." she replied.

"Can't, I don't really have any food in the house. What we had for dinner last night was it." Mac confessed.

Kain crossed her arms over he chest, he left hip jutting out as she stood there giving mac an 'I don't believe this' look. she looked just like her mother.

"Stop that, you look like your mother." Mac replied. 

"Yeah, yeah, I look like her, but have your eyes, I'm stubborn just like you and have an attitude she can't place, yada, yada." Kain replied. 

"You're funny in the morning." Mac chuckled.

"You should see me when Im over tired, then I'm just down right goofy." she replied. 

"Oh boy." Mac sighed. Going to his own room Mac got dressed for work. He found Kain waiting for him in the living room with her laptop bag next her to her and a book in one hand. 

"Come on." Mac said.

Following him out the door KAin winced as they got to the street. "It's so loud." she complained.

"You get use to it." 

"Yeah right." She replied. They headed off to the diner. 

"So why don't you tell me about yourself." Mac said as they settled at a table.

"I am not a morning person." she replied.

"I get that. When I was our age I wasn't much of a morning person either. I liked to stay up at night. I was grounded every other weekend." MAc confessed.

"You knew how to have fun?" Kain asked.

"I'm not that much of a stick in the mud."

"Still pretty stuck." Kain commented. 

"Watch it, kid." Mac warned.

"Only telling the truth." Kain replied.

Kain told her father about her favorite bands and how much she loved the guitar and what she learned a few of her favorite songs. Mac of curse shared his own music listening.

Before long they were up and off to the lab. Entering the building Kain took the chance to get a look at more of everything. "This is so cool. Growing up I would tell people about the job mom had, that she was an FBI agent, and they always thought I was lying. Now I get to say my father is a crime scene investigator. You would probably actually show up to my school for parents days if you could." Kain replied.

"I would do my best, or if I couldn't make it, I would send someone from my team to fill in." Mac replied. "Remember where my office is?" Mac questioned.

"Yeah. Go put your stuff down and then head to the conference room, it's down the hall, to the left." Mac pointed.

"Roger that." Kain replied. 

Mac went around finding various members of his team and telling them to head down to the conference room. Getting there before the others he smiled at Kain who was looking out the window. "How far up are me?"

"34th floor."

"Wow."

The team started to pile in. As they did Kain turned around to look at all of them. "Guys, I want you to meet Kain, my daughter."

Kain gave them a smile and a mock salute in greeting. 

"Wait I thought you and Christen never had kids?" Danny pointed out.

"We didn't. I had Kain with someone else after 9/11 but that's not here or there at the moment. I wanted her to get to meet you all." 

Lindsey was the first to reach out and and shake KAin's hand, followed by Sheldon, Danny, Adam and the rest.

Danny throw an arm around Mac. "Welcome to fatherhood."

MAc gently shoved him away, but still smiled as Lindsey came to hug him. 

"Funny man." Kain stated. 

"Excuse me?" Danny asked. "You're funny, you like to be comical because it helps with the nightmares this job brings. You two," she gestured to Lindsey and Danny, "Are married to each other. No Mac didn't tell me that either. You have a daughter who is n school and working on neater hand writing." She added. She looked at Flack next Jo next. "D.C., divorced." Her next target was Adam who she studied. "You're from the south west region of the states." Looking at Sheldon she found it hard to pick with him. Clearly he worked in the lab. "Doctor."

"How did you know all that?" Adam asked.

"Kain's mother works for the BAU. Behavioral Analysis Unit of the FBI." Jo replied. "Davida Rossi, I met your mother a number of times, read her books as well." Jo confessed.

Kain nodded. "Yup."

After explaining to the team what she knew and how she did it Kain was hugged and easily welcomed into the family, just like when she had been welcomed into the BAU Family when he mother went back. Morgan had doted on her, Garcia always brightened her day, Emily was always there for advice, Reid was there whenever she needed help with her homework, though she was pretty sure he enjoyed it more. JJ showed her how t defend herself and Hotch helped her with her skills in studying behavior.

~.o0o.~

Later that day The pair totted shopping bags home. "Good, now I can live on cereal." Kain commented.

"Your mother gave me a letter saying you can cook for yourself, so if I get held up at the lab I expect you to make dinner for yourself. Cereal isn't a healthy dinner." Mac said. He sounded like a seasoned parent.

"Alright, alright." she replied. Once the food was away she looked over at Mac. "So what are we doing tomorrow?" she asked.

"This is New York. Muggers will steal from you old, young, male or female. There are also pickpockets. I know what crooks lurk around this city and I want you to be safe." Mac said.

"I have mace and I've been taught self defense on a FBI level." 

"I still need to see it to believe it." Mac replied.

"Fine. If you need me I'll be in my room." Kain informed him. 

"You don't want to help me make dinner?"

"I guess I could." Kain replied. "What did you have in mind for tonight?"

"Depends, are you allergic to anything food wise?" Mac asked. "Shellfish, nuts, soy?" he asked.

"Nope, and I'm not picky either. I just like to eat." 

"Doesn't every teenager. When I was your age my mother didn't know what to do with me I was always hungry." Mac said. Also grew nearly a foot in a year and a half." He smiled. 

"Yeah the doctor said I will be this height my whole life. I still think I'm gonna grow and be just taller than mom." she said.

"Why do you wanna be taller than your mother?"

"IT'll be one thing that I'm not like her. I mean I love mom even though I'm still ticked off with her, Everyone says I look like and act like her. I act like me." she said.

"So you lived with her, you've piked up a few of her habits and mannerisms." Mac confessed. "All kids do, as you get older, and get out to see new things and meet other people you'll act or sound less like your mom."

"You promise?"

"On my honor." Mac replied. "Now lets get to the kitchen. Can you make pasta noodles like your mother?" Mac asked. 

"That I can do." Kain replied rolling up her sleeves, Kain washed her hands and got to work.

"One time I was cooking with mom and we had a flour fight in the kitchen, There was so much mess, but we had fun hat day and the food came out really well." Kain shared. Listening to Kain talk about the things she had done with her mother made him want to make his own memories with her.

"So what do you want to with your life after high school?"

"Why?" The teen questioned.

"Because I asked."

"I want to go to school for a music major and learn to score movies." she replied. "That's what I want to do, score movies, if not that then I'll look into getting myself into the BAU. It's something Im good at, something I can get better at hopefully." she replied.

"Have you always wanted to try at get a job like your mother's?"

"No, for a long time I wanted to be a rock star." she laughed. "Then I started learning more about music, and I got really into it so I really started thinking about scoring music. One day mom took me to work and I started talking to Hotch, he said how they studied behavior. At the time he knew I had a habit for biting my nails. I thought it was so cool, so I started getting lessons from him."

"What does your mom think?"

"she wants me to do what I want. That she'd still love me. I don't think she wants to me to go into the BAU. I bet if I said right now that I wanted to join the crime lab you'd want me to do what I want wouldnt you?"

"I would say do what makes you happy, but at the same time think realistically about the career you really want and pick another you know you'll get to." he said. 

Kain smiled. "Okay."

~.o0o.~

The next morning Mac found that Kain really wasn't a morning person and grumbled the entire time she got ready that morning. In the car Kain leaned against the car door and watched the windshield with a half interested concentration. 

"So where are we going this early at the butt crack of dawn," Kain stressed the last word, "On a Saturday morning?"

"To the building I go to for a swim. They have another area where you can wrestle, tumble and all that stuff."

The dark haired teen groaned. "I don't wanna. It's early, you should feed me instead."

"Is food all you think about?"

"Usually." 

"Well humor me for an hour, and I will get us breakfast I promise." 

Kain whined, "Fine."

Once they were there Kain toed off her converse and stood on the mat. "Come on Kiddo, wake up and look alive."

"I'm alive, and starving."

"If someone comes at you from the front what do you do?"

"Block their attack?"

"Right, show me."

Kain went through the motions of Showing Mac how to take down an attacker. "Now what do you do it that doesn't work?"

"Kick them in the balls." She answered.

"Really?"

"Morgan said it." Kain shrugged.

Mac shook his head. "Alright and what about someone grabbing you from behind?"

"Stomach, foot, nose crotch. If those fail and they pull you off your feet that way, use the momentum and your weight to bring them over your shoulder, if you can't do that go for the knees." 

Mac of course made her go through the motions of that as well. Thought it went a bit wrong as instead of stopping Kain followed through knocking the wind out of Mac. Holding his abdomen while trying to catch his breath Kain apologized profusely. 

"Least you only got winded, I actually kicked Morgan in the balls." She said. 

"Young lady shouldn't say things like that."

"Really? You're really going to give me that conversation of what a young lady should sound like?" she asked.

"Yeah, and I'm your father so I can make those comments."

"You can make them, they have been taken into consideration, I will continue to say balls, can we go eat?"

"What am I going to do with you?" Mac asked.

"Fall in love with me like mom did, and continue to love me because the things I do are part of my character." Kain helped Mac to his feet and together they headed out for breakfast.


	6. Parenting act number one.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> KAin gets in trouble and Happy Halloween.

It was a month that Mac had Kain living with him. He was finding fatherhood to be rather enjoyable. Nothing difficult about it at all, Kain did her chores, Saturday mornings, and Mac usually let her get ingot whatever she was going to get into within reason. Usually she went out with Ellie for a movie. Some days she sat in her room strumming her guitar. But sometimes Kain enjoyed hanging out by Mac's side and listening to stories of his travels and cases.

Mac was enjoying it. Kain gave him little trouble, mornings were always a challenge. And he couldn't for the life of him understand why she was up on Saturday mornings at eight in the morning. He could remember sleeping well into the morning at her age. 

Rossi called or emailed her daughter every weekend where she would talk to her and then hand her phone to Mac for a bit of talk. Rossi's letter had been right, When Kain got stumped with her math homework and even Mac couldn't help her she Skyped Spencer Reid for help.

Mac was in his office going through some reports when his phone rang. He didn't get angry until he was told his daughter had used some unsavory words in school to another student. "I'll be right there."

Mac frowned at his daughter, his arms folded across his chest as he towered over her. "Car, now." He ordered. Mac was silent the entire ride back to the lab. Once they were up to the lab Mac pointed, "My office now, wait there until I get in." he said.

The first thing he did was go find Jo for some advice. 

"Not getting parenting advice from em today Mac. You have to do this on your own." Jo said. 

Mac looked over to Danny who shook his head. 

"Not me either. You gotta do this on your own Mac."

Heading into his office he walked around to stand behind his desk. 

"Grounded two weeks, starting now." He said. 

"That's not fair!" Kain protested. "You're not even going to hear my side of what happened?"

"You watch your tone young lady." Mac commanded. "Two weeks, You'll go to school, you'll come to the lab, we go home. Homework will be done dinner, dishes shower bed. You'll do your chores on Saturday, no chess with Reid, No video games with Adam and certainly no going out with Ellie."

"That's not fair, Mac. You're not even going to hear my end of it, you're just going to ground me? I was provoked and I warned that douchbag."

"Watch that tone or I'll make it three weeks. Have I made myself clear?" He asked.

Kain crossed her arms over her chest refusing to look at or answer her father. "Have I made myself clear?" Mac asked again.

"Yes." 

"Go sit in the break room and start your homework." 

Jo came into his office a few moments later. "Two weeks, seems reasonable enough, what happened?" she asked.

"She threatened another student and used foul language. I mean it was up there. Dropped an F-bomb a few times." he explained.

"When I swore, my parents washed my mouth out with soup." Jo replied. 

"Mine too, But that's considered child abuse these days." Mac replied.

Jo sat down in front of him. "She's going to be angry and she's not going to really talk to you for this. As much as you'll want to hear her cheery good morning you won't, and you won't get the good night either. You'll get grunts, turns of the head."

"Thanks for the warning." Mac replied.

Jo gave her cheerful smile. "No problem."

"You're enjoying this to much."

"I'm enjoying watching you be a father."

"Her mother said it would be easy for me to forget that she is just a child. Usually she's so mature as does what she's told."

"But in the end she's got a temper, and your stubbornness. She's a kid, and she's going to try you, she'll argue and fuss. One day she may even say she hates you but she won't mean it. Mac it's time you picked up a parenting book." Jo replied.

"Why read the book, when I have you?" he asked.

A few hours later Mac headed into the break room to get his daughter and take her home for the night.

Kain kept her arms across her chest the entire ride, she never said a word to Mac. Getting into the apartment she instantly shut herself into her bedroom, Mac head her guitar a few minutes later. Thinking for a moment he went and got dinner together. If there was one thing that made a teen happy it was food.

"Kain, I got dinner ready."

"I'm not hungry!" she answered. That was a lie, she was starving. She'd missed lunch and was to angry at her father to ask him for something to eat when they were at the lab.

Sighing Mac fixed her a plate and stuck it in the microwave. Kain left it there until she heard Mac got for his shower, quickly heading to the kitchen she wolfed it down in a half warm state only letting it heat up for all of half a minute. Taking care of the plate she headed back to her room and waited for Mac to finish his shower.

The father was satisfied to see that his daughter had eaten dinner after all. He didn't want her starving in protest against her grounding. 

~.o0o.~

Jo hadn't been lying when she said that Mac would only get grunts for answers. No good nights, no good mornings, no Hey Mac or even catch a suspect for me. He'd be glad when the two weeks were up. He noticed how things were different when she was mad at him. There was no one to watch family feud with. 

"She's angry with me still." Mac told Davida. 

"she's going to be, it's called holding a grudge and she's good at that. Be careful what you say she'll remember it and turn it back on you." Davida chuckled.

"Don't all women?" Mac asked.

"Well it does come in handy from time to time. Remember getting together for breakfast at five in the morning?" she asked.

"Yeah, I do. I said that if I missed our meeting I would treat you to breakfast no matter what time it was in the morning." Mac confessed.

"Yup, and I cornered you while you were running one morning." Davida laughed, as did Mac.

"Two weeks will be over before you know it." Davida replied.

Kain walked into the kitchen to grab a quick drink. "Want to watch TV with me?" Mac asked her.

"Nope."

"She remembers how to use words." Mac called after her. 

"Like I aid, two weeks will be over in no time." Davida told him.

Only Mac had forgotten about it. They had a case that was turning them around in circles, over and over. 

So when he came home Friday night and heard music in his house and laughter he frowned. Even more so because he heard a male tone of voice. Letting himself in he made his way into the hall way to see Kain on the couch, which had been moved back to make room and the coffee table well out of the way for Adam to dance to the moves on the screen.

"I said no video games while you're grounded." Mac said causing both of them to jump.

Adam started to mumble and stutter in his usual fashion while Kain looked cool and calm. "My punishment was over yesterday as of 11:47 am." she said.

Mac thought about it. It had been two weeks. "Budge up kid." he told her making her move over as he looked at Adam. "You two going to keep playing or what? I want to see how this works." 

"Good it's my turn." Kain said jumping up. 

Setting herself up she took her place. "Before you leave Adam you help her put this all back." Mac replied.

"Of course boss."

Mac watched and Kain did all the moves to Rastupin. "Looks like a lot of work." he said. 

"It will leave you out of breath, but it's a fun way to get moving." Adam replied. 

~.o0o.~

Kain made her way into the lab with a smile on her face and determination in her eyes. 

"Hey Kay." Sheldon greeted.

"Hey Shelby, have you see Mac?"

"He's out at a scene right now. Text him to let him know you're here. Then you can either chill out in the break room or his office." Sheldon replied. 

"Fine. Can you help me with my studying? We have to memorize the periodic table for a test."

"Sure, get started on everything else and then I'll come help you." 

That's where Mac found them two hours later.

"Hi, Mac." Kain greeted.

"Hey boss." Hawkes greeted. 

"Kain what did I saw about pulling the team away from their work to help you?" Mac asked.

"I didn't I promise." she said.

"IT's alright, Mac, I was finishing up the other case and working on the report when Kain asked for my help. It's on your desk right now."

Mac nodded. "Alright, what are we working on then?" he asked.

"Periodic table. I have to know all the abbreviations, and the number. I have to learn the whole thing by next Friday for the test. Anyone who gets an A, gets a free ticket to the Halloween party."

MAc shook his head, "I should have seen this coming."

"Oh come on Mac, please? It's at the school, from seven to ten, and I really want to go. My friends are going too."

"I don't know." Mac said, a bit of a smirk on his face. He was going to say yes. "Bring home at least a B on that test and I'll buy the ticket for you."

Kain bounced with excitement. "Thank you Mac." She said hugging him.

Taking the money she had saved up Kain got started on a costume. Kain had studied hard and got everyone and Mac to help her. 

The Friday of the big test Kain came into the lab a bit disappointed. Mac was just coming out of the lab, a lab coat still on.

“By that frown I saw you didn’t do so well?”

“B-.” she replied holding out the test.

“I guess you can still go, but you have to pay for half your ticket.” Mac told her.

“Thanks Mac.” Kain smiled hugging him. 

“No problem, you did good kiddo.” MAc hugged her kissing the top of her dark locks.

“Hey Kain, Mac we made an arrest but the guy said he won’t talk unless he talks to you.” Flack greeted. 

“Alright. I’ll head over, I need you to drop Kain off at my place.”

“Can do.” Flack smiled. "Come on kid, you can ride shot gun." 

Kain blushed a bit as she headed off for the elevator.

"She has a crush on Flack." Jo stated once the elevator doors had closed. 

Mac's eyes widened as he looked at Jo. "What you never had a crush on a teacher growing up, or a friends mom?" she asked. 

"That's different." he replied. 

"No it's not. She'll get out of it. We all did it." Jo said. 

~.o0o.~

"Morgan is going to be jealous." Rossi chuckled. 

"You're enjoying my trails in parenting far to much." Mac replied. 

"Hey, hey. You got the easy end of the deal. I had all the late night feedings, diaper changes, teething,-"

"Alright I get it." he said.

"Drooling, potty training, tantrums. I did it alone, I had very little advice."

"How is this the easy end of the deal?" He asked. 

"She knows how to cook, you can trust her, you don't have to constantly check on her." Davida pointed out. "Okay Sure, you might end up having to stare some boy down when she's sixteen, or hear her cry if she needs braces, ask her to quiet down her music when it's to loud. But you will never have to throw out a shirt because of how much she threw up on you."

"Yeah, yeah." he replied.

"But are you sending time with her?" Divida asked. 

"When I can. Usually we just end up watching tv after dinner." he said.

"Try doing something with her on your next day off. See a movie, spend the day in the park, something. Spending time with kids is very important. Now I gotta go. Give her a hug for me."

"Can do."

At ten that night Mac found himself picking up his daughter and Ellie both of whom were looking a little less than pleased. He then realized many students looked unhappy. "What happened?"

"Stupid boys happened." Ellie replied.

"Everything was going fine until about an hour ago." Kain started. "Boy let his brother and some older boys in. There was a fight that broke out. But the boys that were let in were already causing trouble and the staff was trying to get rid of them before anything got his far."

"Long story short, the Christmas dance in now cancelled." Ellie replied.

"I'm sorry girls." Mac said as he made his way out from the school. "How about some ice cream?" He asked. He didnt want ti to end on a completely bad note for the girls.

"That would be great, Mr. Taylor."

"Ellie What did I tell you to call me?" He asked. "Mac. But it doesn't sound right." She replied.

"Then call him Uncle Mac." Kain suggested.

"I can live with that." She replied.

After some ice cream Mac took Ellie home to Jo and then headed home with Kain. "Thanks again, Mac."

"No problem, Kain." Before Kain headed off to bed Mac gave her the hug Davida wanted her to have.


	7. Nightmares

Since having Kain come to live with him a few things needed to change. Number of them being on his part. The toilet seat went down. While Mac was a gentlemen he lived alone and he was human. Of course he still forgot from time to time and Kain fell in in the middle of the night. Two was that he now slept in more than just his underwear. At the very least he made the effort to wear bottoms to bed. Finally he slept with the door cracked, not closed. He'd asked Kain to stop sleeping with her door closed as well and at the very least have it cracked.

Kain had heard enough stories about crimes and on more than one occasion seen the photos from the case files of her parents. There was only so much that she could do to keep the images out of her head. Or before they did their best to work up a new nightmare. The fall weather brought rain into New York. The thought that one day something will have gone wrong, that her mother or Mac won't be coming home. 

That night it was pouring down outside, thunder and lightning to accompany it. Usually Kain slept through it, it was almost like a comfort to her, Kain loved to hear it and the thunder. But that night was different. Kain tossed and turned in her bed.

/ "Mom?" Kain called. She frowned when she realized there changes in her mother's home. It was her mother's home but with Mac's style and taste of furniture. "Mac!?" She cried out. Running from one level to the next she went to seek them out elsewhere. Running back down stairs everything was suddenly a mess. The body on the floor was her mother's, shot through the forehead. The man had Mac on his knees, his hands bound behind his back. The man holding the gun had no face. Or rather he did but it was covered./

A crack of thunder.

/The man shot mac through the back of the head. Pointing the gun at Kain she started at him wide eyed./

Another crack.

/He shot her through the chest./

Kain bolted up right in the bed her hands flying to her chest in search of the bullet that was never there. Getting out of her bed Kain toed her way to Mac's room. His back was o the door but she could see the rise and fall of his breathing as he slept.

Going back to her room she turned on the bedroom lights. Grabbing her phone Kain blocked her number before calling the house phone to her mother's place.

"Hello?" Davida answered in a tired half awake voice. Kain quickly hung up the phone. Both of her parents were safe and well. Sighing she crawled back into the bed and turned on the TV.

Few hours later Mac frowned when he saw that she was awake so early. "How long have you been up?"

"Not long. I couldn't sleep anymore so I just stayed here." she told him. 

Mac nodded, "Okay." he replied. "Want to help me get breakfast going?" he asked. 

"Sure, waffles?" she asked.

"Sounds good to me."

~.o0o.~

The next nightmare took place three days later. It was just as vivid as the first. Though this time it was different, they were in New York, inside the apartment. It seemed so much bigger in her dream as she walked through. When she reached Mac's bedroom she slowly pushed the door open only to find Mac beaten to death in his bed. The killer went after her next at which point she woke up. 

Making her way to Mac's room she found him alive and well and fast asleep. Going back into her room Kain took up her habit of the other morning and watched TV. 

Then that day she also fell asleep during class. 

Mac was of course noticing the changes. On the way home he saw that Kain looked about ready to nod off in the car. "Hey you feeling okay?" he asked. Reaching over he put his hand on her forehead. She wasn't warm.

"I'm fine Mac, Just a little tired. We've been getting ready for the presidents fitness challenge all week."

"I remember those. Don't worry we'll get you a good breakfast for the energy." Mac told her.

"Thanks Mac." She smiled. 

The week was filled with more nightmares and falling asleep in classes. Finally they called Mac. 

"So how was school?" he questioned.

"Boring." she replied. "Nothing worth caring about."

"So much so that you've been falling asleep in every class?" he asked.

"I'm dealing with girl things." She replied. 

Mac blushed a bit. "Okay."

Getting home Kain headed off to her room to get her homework finished.

"Hey Mac." Davida answered.

"You Busy?"

"No, I've got a bit of time." She replied. "Something wrong?"

"I got a call from Kain's guidance counselor that said she was falling asleep in a different class every day for the last week. She said girl things. I know it can helped with iron pills but I wanted to check with you before I got something over the counter." Mac said.

"Mac she's your daughter too. But before you go jumping to the pills, red meat helps. So try some burgers or steak." Davida replied. 

"Thanks for the tip."

"Not a problem. Also listen out for her at night. She does have nightmares from time to time." Davida warned.

“You don’t think she could really be having nightmares?”

“She’s had them before. There’ really only two reasons for her to fall asleep in class, we just went over one of them. She has had nightmares before. Sometimes I blame myself that she has them, to many times seeing crimes scene photos of victims.” Davida replied. 

Mac headed down the hall to look in on Kain. The girl fast asleep, and fully clothed in her bed.

“She’s already sleep.” Mac told her.

“Would it be alright if I came up for Thanksgiving that is if I can make it?” Davida replied.

“I think Kain would enjoy seeing you. We would.” Mac confessed. 

“Alright then. I’ll do my best to get there, but if a case comes through.”

“I know.” Mac replied. Mac was watching Kain sleep and half way listened to Davida.

“You’re watching her sleep aren’t you?”

Mac snapped out of it.

“Yeah. She reminds me of you. Everyone says she’s a mini me with some of her expressions. When a case is really bad all I want to do is hear her tell a joke and I feel like things aren’t as hard as they were.”

“Sunshine on a cloudy day. Wherever we had cases involving a child Kain’s age or younger I would rush to get to her, to hold her, kiss her good night, watch her sleep.” Davida replied.

“Different when you have your own.” Ac cracked Kain’s door before heading off to the living room.

“What do you mean?”

“I have a goddaughter. She’s the daughter of a pair of my team members. Before she was born her father would have the hardest time getting over cases that involved kids, we all did. Now she pops into the lab and we all feel better. The frowns are gone, the nightmares never come. I finally understand what he meant when he said, she was his solace.” Mac replied.

“They tend to be like that. There’s something about kids that brings out the humor and happiness in you. Ever you have to smile sometimes Taylor.”

“Hey, I know how to smile.” He said. 

“I haven’t seen you smile since the week before 9/11.” She said. 

“Was a good week. I solved a huge case, I had Claire, I got news that one of my close friends was coming up for a visit.” He said.

“I could see how that would make you happy.” Davida replied. “I’ve gotta go, they are calling me for a case. Don’t let Kain sleep to long, otherwise she’ll be up in the middle of the night, nightmares or not. Bye.”

Mac didn’t even have a chance to reply before she hung up. Mac decided to get dinner started before going to wake Kain after about half an hour.

“Why not just let me stay sleep?” she whined.

“Because I can’t have you up in the middle of the night.”

“I already am.” Kain grumbled under her breath.

Mac had heard it. Having just closed a case that afternoon he had the following day free. He was going to stay up and listen out for Kain.

Dinner was had, dishes were done. 

“Hey, you know you can come to me about anything right? Even if all you want to do is talk about something, I’m here.” Mac replied.

“I know. Night Mac.”

Around midnight Mac called it a night. Around half one Kain was waking up from another nightmare. Toeing her way to Mac’s room, with Jean-Claude in her arm she almost looked like a little kid. She nudged the door open a bit more to get a look at him, her mother never minded when she climbed into bed with her. But her mother and Mac were two different people.

Easing onto his bed Kain curled up with her bear. 

Mac had been well aware of Kain watching him that night. For now he would let her get as much sleep as she could, in the morning he would ask her.

~.0.~

Mac woke up at seven that morning, nudging Kain to I get her up as well. This time she was up a lot quicker. She hadn’t meant to sleep there as long.

“Meet me in the kitchen when you’re ready.” 

Kain came in looking more like a small child than the teenager she really was. Her blue eyes looked larger and hair braided pigtails took years off her face.

“Want to tell me about it?” he asked.

“Not really, no.” she answered.

“Kain I can’t help you if you don’t tell me.”

“They’re just nightmares.” She said.

“That have been going on for years.” She said. “Usually they don’t bother me to much.” She explained.

“What changed?”

“You.” 

“What do you mean?” Mac asked.

“Years ago, a coworker of my mom’s was attacked and she nearly died. After that I started having nightmares of the same thing happening to my mom, and the others. Then I met you and got here, and I don’t want to lose you either.” Kain said. The tears in her eyes started to roll down her cheeks.

“Come here.” Mac wrapped his eyes around Kain in a hug.

“IT’s not like you’ll ever be safe. Neither of you will, your job is just as dangerous as mom’s. I’ve seen the scars on your arm that’s enough to know.”

“I know this goes against trying to make you feel better right now but I've been kidnapped enough times to know I’m not going anywhere any time soon. I have even more reason to come back.” Mac kissed her head. "I know it may not seem like much but I have nightmares too. Some are better than others, but always remember this you can end them." Mac said.

"How?" 

"When you're having your nightmare just think of moving a body part. Legs is usually the best bet, it usually transfer to real life and you'll find yourself kicking your leg." HE explained. IT had worked on him for years. 

Kain nodded. "I'll try it." 

“Now, I know this isn’t something most parents would approve of, but I have the day off, how about just this once I give you a free pass from school?”

“I’d like that.” Kain replied.

Mac nodded. “Come on lets get breakfast going.”

“Waffles?”

“I think we can manage those.” Mac replied. Getting into the kitchen they got breakfast going half way through making it Kain started laughing.

“What?”

“One year around Christmas It was my idea to make Christmas baskets with like cookies and bread in them to give to our friends. Mom and I got into a flour fight.”

“There will be no flour fights here.”

“Fine.” 

~.o0o.~

The day passed by in a light manner. The father and daughter spend the time sharing stories and watching TV. When it got late enough Mac sent Kain off to bed, she did have school the next day. 

Kain of course complained like all kids did but it was more of a joke than anything. “Night Dad.” She said giving Mac a kiss on the cheek, before quickly heading off to her room. 

Mac hadn’t missed being called dad. He didn’t say anything about it either not wanting for Kain to never say it again.

“Night Kiddo.”


	8. Visit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Thanksgiving break.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back baby!

It hadn't been planned or promised. It hadn't even been spoken about Davida was just glad she'd get to see her baby again. Getting to Mac's apartment she knocked on the door.

Kain looked at her father. "You expecting anyone?" she asked. 

"I wasn't." he put down what he was doing and headed off the door with Kain not far behind him. Opening the door he was surprised to see Davida standing on the other side. "Hi, Mac." she greeted.

"Mom!" Kain ducked around Mac so she could hug her mother. 

"Hello." Rossi smiled as she hugged her daughter. Getting into the apartment she hugged Mac to which the man returned it as well. "I smell dinner, mind if I join?" She asked. 

"We'd like that very much." Mac smiled. They hadn't seen Davida since she brought Kain to Mac. 

Davida got settled and the went to help the two in the kitchen. she listened as Kain talked about school and then how much she missed the team. "That reminds me. Reid sent you a gift. IT's in my bag, go get it and then call him and tell him thank you." she said.

"She looks like she's doing okay." Rossi smiled. "What about you? How are you handling all this?"

"I'm good. We're doing alright, and nightmares are few and between. We haven't had to much trouble at school. She misses you still. She wants to be back in Virginia with you and the rest of your team. She's gotten use to the noise as well."

"And?" Rossi asked. 

"And what? What do you want me to say? Besides what I tell you over the phone not much has changed. Though she does call me dad instead of Mac." Rossi chuckled. 

"One year, when she was about four, I brought her home from school and it was close to Father's day. She said 'Mommy, where's my daddy?' it was the cutest thing and yet the saddest thing." 

"Hey, that's behind us now, and we're here for today, we have her now." Mac.

"You have her." She pointed out. I miss having her at home. The house is so damn empty. There's no music, no laughter. I don't come home to find her and her friends raiding the kitchen for snacks on Friday nights. Is she making friends?" 

"She's made friends with my co worker's daughter. They are the same age. They have fun, last weekend they went to see some movie." Mac shared. "So how long do you get to stay?"

"All weekend if a case doesn't come up. I'll leave Sunday night." she told him. 

Kain came back into the kitchen. "Hey mom, I was going to send this to you for Christmas, I didn't know you were coming so here you go." Kain handed her mother a hand made clay pot. "We made them in art class." she said.

"Thank you, baby." She smiled as she reached out to hug her daughter. "You know who else misses your little creations?"

"Garcia?" she asked. 

"Of course. You should call her tomorrow, I know she misses all the girl time she gets to have with you." 

Kain nodded. Going back to the table Kain took up the previous job of cleaning the corn. "Kain go sit this one out, your father and I have it from here." 

"Are you sure?" 

"Yeah, we're good." Mac confirmed.

Kain left them to go off to her room while they cooked dinner.

"Have I already told you she's so much like you?" Mac asked. 

"Yes, but that stubbornness is all you." She said.

"Yeah, yeah. We actually almost went hungry one night because she wanted Chinese and I was dead set on Italian." Rossi made a face. "Really Mac?"

"After it happened, I had to sit there for a moment and think back to it. The 'Did that just happen' face." Mac confessed. Rossi started laughing. At that moment Kain came running back into the kitchen with her camera.

"What are you doing baby?" Rossi asked. 

"I want pictures with the both of you. I have none." Kain answered. 

The pair shared a look. "How about we go out to the park tomorrow and we can take as many pictures as you want." Mac suggested. 

"Sounds like a good idea to me." Rossi smiled. 

Kain agreed to it. Before long dinner was ready and the three sat down to their meal. Mac watched the two talking. This was what he had once wanted. The woman was different than what he had once pictured but it had been what he had always wanted. 

"Mac?" Rossi brought him out of his day dream.

"Dad, did you hear me?" Kain asked. 

"I'm sorry, what what did you say?"

"That picture day was coming up just before the holidays. I have the info for it in my book bag they handed them out yesterday."

Mac nodded, before he and Rossi started to talk about cases they'd worked over the last few weeks. Kain listening intently to how they caught their criminals. Most kids didn't get this, they didn't get their parents sitting at a table telling them things about cases of rapers, murders, and crazy killers. 

After they'd all eaten, and the table was clear food put away, Rossi pulled out some photo albums.

"Use to think of what it would be like if you had been there raising her with me. How you'd teach her how to ride a bike and let her dance on you feet or join you for a nap." She chuckled. 

"I would have done it all." Mac admitted. It had been what he wanted. 

Mac settled for letting both tell him stories about this or that. Kain traveling with her mom in the summer when she had book tours. "People think I'm making it up when I tell them my mom is an FBI agent and my dad is a CSI. I don't care what they think because I know it's true." She smiled. "Besides it's the coolest thing ever."

"Why because I bring you back little gifts?" Rossi asked. 

"No. Because when I was little everyone used to brag about their parents being doctors, and lawyers and firemen and stuff like that. Your jobs trump those."

As it got later into the night Mac got himself set up on the sofa giving Rossi his bed and Kain going back off to her room for the night. Half way through the night Mac heard the light padding of bare feet across the floor. Looking up he saw Kain heading for his bedroom to climb in with her mother. His girls were safe and sound and he was content with it. 

Day Two.

After a much deserved breakfast everyone showered and got dressed for the day so they could all head to the park. The food in the basket were left up of their left overs from the night before a stop at a bakery for some dessert to go with it. 

"Hold still you two." Kain complained as she tried to get her parents to settle for a picture. 

"Alright, alright." Mac said as he held still for the picture. For the next picture Kain had to use their basket to set her camera on so she could set the timer. The photo looks a bit odd in all truth because she hadn't managed to make it into full position 

"Delete that one." Mac told her. 

"No, it's the funniest one I have." She told him. 

The one of her and her mother turned out to be Mac's favorite. He was keeping that one.

"Alright you two get together." Davida ordered so she could have a picture of her daughter and her father together. 

Of course Kain couldn't take a straight picture and was making a face the entire time.

Day Three

was spent in the apartment, all three laid out across the couch or floor watching movies to pass the time as it rained outside. That night Kain followed Davida right into Mac's room. "I don't want you to go back." She confessed.

"I know, kiddo, but I've got a job to do just like Mac does." 

"I still miss seeing you. I miss Virginia." 

I know." Davida hugged her. "Get some sleep."

The next morning they all headed up to the airport to see Rossi home. They even waited with her until her flight left. 

"Bye mama." Kain said hugging her tightly. 

"Bye. baby, I'll call you in a few days. I love you." she said. 

"Bye, Mac." She told the man. 

"Bye, Davida."

Mac and Kain waited until the flight was in the air before heading home.

**Author's Note:**

> This first chapter is also subject to change a bit.


End file.
